Terriermon (Henry Wong)
Summary Henry Wong and his partner Digimon are main characters in the Digimon Tamers anime series, and has later appeared in various other media such as video games, movies, manga and drama CDs. Henry is a pacifist by nature, preferring to stay away from fights as much as possible, even if his; and his friends safety is put in jeopardy. Terriermon is very playful and optimistic, often telling Henry to "momentai" (Relax and not to worry). Powers and Stats Tier: '' 10-B | 8-B | 8-A | 7-C~7-B | 6-A''' Name: Henry Wrong/''Lee Jianliang'' | Terriermon, Gargomon/''Galgomon'', Rapidmon, MegaGargomon/''SaintGalgomon (Japanese names in Italics) '''Origin:' Digimon Tamers Gender: Male | Genderless but appears Male Age: 10 |''' Implied to be slightly older than Guilmon, which would put him in the 2~4 month range '''Classification: Human, Digimon Tamer | Digimon, Pretty Princess Pants Powers and Abilities: Ability modification and amplification, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Wind Manipulation, Light/Laser Manipulation, Missile Launchers [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:''' '''Low-Standard Human (Henry is a young kid, but has martial arts training) | City-Block level '(Should be comparable to Guilmon) '| Multi-City Bloc level (Defeats Ultimate level Digimon who should be much stronger than Rookie level Guilmon and Terriermon) | Town to City level '(Fought powerful Digimon such as Vikaralamon, Pajiramon and various D-REAPER agents) '| Continent level (Manages to temporarily defeat Zhuqiaomon, a Digimon Sovereign that is stated to be vastly stronger than most Mega-Level Digimon) Speed: Standard Human | FTE (Should be comparable with Guilmon) | FTE '''(Keeps up with Growlmon) | Relativistic+ (Official data states "it reliably brings down the opponent with movements near the '''speed of light.") |''' '''Unknown, possibly FTL with Relativistic+ reactions '(Official data implies that it's far slower than Rapidmon, but in the anime it seems to keep pace with Gallantmon and various D-REAPER agents) 'Striking Strength: '''Class H | Class GJ | Class TJ~PJ | Class YJ''' Durability: Peak Human '(Like Takato, Henry takes damage when Terriermon (In Champion and Ultimate forms) gets hit, he's shown to take a lot of punishment by this) '| At least City Block level (Has taken blows from Digimon both equal and superior than Guilmon), likely higher (Survives beatings from very powerful Digimon, some of which are likely City busters) | Town level (Fights multiple ultimate level Digimon, one of which, Vajramon, was powerful enough to force Kyubimon to Digivolve to Taomon) | Continent level (Power through Zhuqiaomon's fire, Barely withstood ADR-03's remote units.) Continent level+ '(Easily tanks blow from Zhuqiaomon, fights against several of the D-REAPER Agents) 'Stamina: Very high Range: Several kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: D-POWER and various Digi-Modify cards (see "Notable Attacks" | None | Gun Fist | Missiles, lasers and thrustsers | A massive arsenal of various Rockets, Vulcans, Guns, Lasers, Flamethrowers and more Intelligence: Like Takato, Henry is creative, clever and resourceful. He has however been shown to have trouble picking up on smaller details, like when Terriermon was seriously hurt from taking a direct blow from Caturamon. Weaknesses: Henry is a pacifist who wants to avoid combat as much as possible and admits to trying to hold back as much as he can while in combat. This is mostly washed away by the second half of the anime however. Like Takato, Henry needs to be near Terriermon during battles and is a very vulnerable target. Henry also takes damage whenever Gargomon and Rapidmon are damaged. These weaknesses do not matter when bio-merged into Megagargomon. '''Feats: '' Terriermon * Easily supports his own weight with just his ears * Easily moves around Wargreymons Shield * Survives being struck by lightning * Able to carry Zudomon's Hammer * Survives being hit by Caturamon's hammer (Note: This left Terriermon very injured) * Dodges Divermon's harpoon * Can pick up Ultimate level Digimon with its small Tornados * Can fight underwater with ease * Sends Impmon flying well over two buildings in the distance * Able to injure an Ultimate level Digimon Gargomon/Galgomon * Gets stomped on by Pajiramon, according to official data, this stomp is strong enough to generate small quakes * Takes a hit from Vajramon, who is Pajiramon's equal * Just Gargomon being Gargomon and destroying cars for fun * Destroys a concrete ceiling with bullets no less * He can even use his bullets to jump...somehow * Uppercutting Musyamon while shooting him * Easily knocks back a charged Sinduramon charged with all the electricity in Tokyo Rapidmon * FTL Movement speed in short burst * More insane speed * Kikoho! Easily vaporizes Pajiramon and Vajramon * He has a lot of missiles * Easily outclasses military-grade weaponry Megagargomon/Saintgalgomon * A kick straight up injures Zhuqiaomon * Is perfectly fine with Zhuqiaomon's castle falling on him, notice how Taomon has to shield herself * Gallantmon is barely the size of his head * According to official data, he rivals Metalgarurumon in terms of weapons, just look how much weapons Metalgarurumon has. * Did I mention that he has a lot of weapons? * Well, he does * Almost defeats ADR-05 who single handily defeated Taomon, Rapidmon and Wargrowlmon * Is one of the very few Digimon to ever hurt a Digimon Sovereign Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Henry Wong * Digi-Modify Activate Speed: '''Increases Terriermon's Speed * '''Digi-Modify Activate Power: '''Increases Terriermon's Power * '''Digi-Modify Activate Targeting: '''Increases Terriermon's Accuracy * '''Digi-Modify Activate Stamina: '''Increases Terriermon's Stamina * '''Digi-Modify Activate Training Grips: '''Equips Terriermon with Training Grips * '''Digi-Modify Activate Heat: '''Temporarly grants Terriermon with Meramon's Burning Fist attack * '''Digi-Modify Activate Expand: '''Makes Terriermon Expand "Like the Universe" * '''Digi-Modify Activate Hypersonic: '''Increases Terriermon's Speed to presembly Hypersonic levels * '''Digi-Modify Activate Wargreymon's Brave Shield: '''Gives Terriermon Wargreymon's Shield * '''Digi-Modify Activate Thor's Hammer: '''Equips Terriermon with Zudomon's Hammer * '''Digi-Modify Activate Program Pause: '''Reverts the previous cards effect * '''Digi-Modify Activate Rock Armor: '''Increases Gargomon's defense * '''Digi-Modify Activate Digmons Drill: '''Turns Terriermon's horn into a drill * '''Digi-Modify Activate Frigimon's Subzero Ice Punch: '''Grants Terriermon Frigimon's "Subzero Ice Punch * '''Digi-Modify Activate Alias: '''Clones Rapidmon at the cost of energy * '''Digi-Modify Activate Radiant Fate: '''Gives Rapidmon Empowering Light * '''Digi-Modify Activate Digivolution: '''Digivolves Terriermon into Gargomon * '''Digi-Modify Activate Matrix Digivolution: '''Digivolves Gargomon into Rapidmon (Or Terriermon into Rapidmon) * '''Digi-Modify Activate Bio-merge: '''Digivolves Terriermon and Henry into Megagargomon '''Terriermon * Terrier Tornado (Petit Twister): Generates a tiny tornado by spinning its ears like a propeller. * Bunny Blast (Blazing Fire): Spews out a shot of superheated air. * Double Typhoon: A mighty technique in which it performs its "Terrier Tornado" alongside Lopmon's "Tiny Twister". Gargomon * Gargo Pellets/Laser (Gatling Arm): Fires bullets or laser beams from the Gatling Arm gauntlets on his arms. * Bunny Pummel (Dum Dum Upper): Uses his Gatling Arm as smashing weapons. His Gatling Arm sometimes blazes with green laser for more damage. Rapidmon * Rapid Fire: Fires powerful missiles from his arm cannons. * Miracle Missile (Atomic Blast): Fires missiles from his back rocket launchers. * Tri-Beam (Golden Triangle): Forms an energy triangle in a formation and fires a green laser from it. * Trinity Burst: In this combined attack with WarGrowlmon and Taomon, Rapidmon turns into a crystal-like form, then a beam of energy, and then he combines with the other two (also in the form of energy beams at this point) into an energy arrow that resembles a crane. Megagargomon * Mega Barrage (Burst Shot): Volley fires his firearms. * Gargo Missile (Giant Missile): Fires a gigantic megaton-class missile from the gun turrets on his shoulders. * Gargo Missiles (Giant Bazooka): Fires gigantic megaton-class missiles from the gun turrets on his shoulders. * Mega Twister: Charges the opponent, then lifts them up and sPut some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss.pins rapidly before tossing them. * Power Pummel: Generates pulverizing shock waves from his fists. Key: Henry Wong | Terriermon | Gargomon | Rapidmon | Megagargomon Note: Note to be confused with Wallace's Terriermon Others Respect Thread Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Anime Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Marksmen Category:Light Users Category:Dogs Category:Mecha Category:Robots